chatoyant
by marblehazel
Summary: Jimin adalah chatoyant: berubah-ubah tiap kali Taehyung mencoba mengenalinya. Terkadang ia membara, menyenangkan, ambigu, tidak jelas—dan Kim Taehyung nampaknya terbawa arus permainannya. BTS - VMin ; AU
1. 0

_"Malam yang menyenangkan." ia berbisik. Jemarinya meremat kuat tas berbahan kanvasnya yang kasar seakan benda itu memiliki sepasang kaki dan bisa lari dari sisinya kapan saja. Cahaya bulan yang redup mengelilingi wajahnya, menguatkan warna matanya yang dilapisi lensa kontak sewarna kecubung. "Sampai lain kali."_

 _"Jangan lupa lepas lensa kontakmu,"—aku mencoba terdengar biasa-biasa saja, meski ungkapan 'lepas lensa kontakmu' tidak terdengar cukup biasa-biasa saja untuk diucapkan, namun aku tetap menambahkan,—"Nanti matamu iritasi. Atau buta."_

 _Saat ini, aku baru saja menyadari bahwa tanggapan konyol yang ia lontarkan atas kekata konyol lainnya yang meluncur dari bibirku saat itu harusnya benar-benar aku tanggapi kembali dengan serius._

 _"Mungkin," ia tertawa kecil, setengah berbisik. "Tapi sayang sekali, Tuan. Aku memang buta."_

* * *

 ** _chatoyant_** ** _: begin_**

* * *

.


	2. 1

Tidak ada yang mengenalku sebaik New Mexico. Maksudku—aku dan New Mexico bagaikan jemari-jemari yang bertaut. Pada musim panas, udaranya kering dan membara seperti Hades, namun atmosfernya melingkupiku dengan sempurna, membiarkan keringat merembes di balik kaus longgar yang kupakai dan mengisi siang dengan segelas limun yang segar. Jika kau melirik ke luar jendela, hanya ada debu berwarna karat dimana-mana, seperti lukisan. Langit malamnya cerah dan menyenangkan. Hampir tidak berbeda dengan musim gugur. Pergeseran musim panas ke musim gugur nyaris tidak meninggalkan jejak. Intinya, aku suka tinggal di sini. Sangat suka. Terutama saat satu keluarga kecil dengan anaknya yang bernama Park Jimin pindah ke samping rumahku. Tepat. Di. Samping. Rumah. _Ku_.

Omong-omong, meski mungkin paragraf ini merupakan kumpulan kalimat paling tidak penting di cerita ini, ayahku adalah seorang teknisi. Terbaik di bidangnya, dan keterampilannya dalam mengurusi bagian-bagian mesin—yang sialnya menipiskan kemampuannya dalam berinteraksi dengan anaknya, atau dapat dibaca aku—membawanya ke Amerika. Ia mondar-mandir berkeliling negara-negara bagian dan memutuskan bahwa aku dan ibuku yang cantik harus tinggal di Albuquerque. Ya. Dari sekian banyak tempat bagus di Amerika, dia memilih New Mexico tanpa motif yang jelas. Untung saja aku menyukai tempat ini. Ayahku harusnya bersyukur memiliki anak setampan dan setabah aku. Dia juga harusnya lebih bersyukur atas keberuntungan maksimalnya dalam memperistri ibuku. Yah, berbicara tentang ibuku, kau pasti tidak ingin melewatkan wajah cantiknya yang sempurna dan masakan-masakannya yang lebih kelewat sempurna. Terkadang aku ingin menikahi ibuku. Maaf, Ayah.

Dan begitulah, aku akan mulai bercerita dengan jelas. Saat ibu memasak makan malam untuk perayaan Thanksgiving, dia memberitahuku bahwa ada keluarga baru yang akan pindah, dan mereka sama-sama berasal dari Korea Selatan seperti kami. Saat itu, aku benar-benar tidak dapat melakukan hal lain selain mengisi perut kalkun dengan perasaan luar biasa gembira sampai kupikir aku dapat membiarkan paru-paruku dimasukkan ke dalam kalkun bersama isian lainnya sebagai persembahan terimakasih. Dadaku hampir meledak dan rasanya aku dapat menenggak seluruh saus kranberi atau masuk ke dalam toples selai dan menangis. Maksudku, hei! Aku dapat berbicara dan mengumpat dengan bahasa ibuku lagi. Tanpa perlu berusaha membuat diriku terlihat keren dengan mengucapkan ' _oh shit_ ' atau ' _go fuck yourself_ ' sembari berusaha tertawa dengan natural. Tuhan benar-benar tengah memberkatiku.

"Jadi... Kim Taehyung, ini giliranmu." Ayahku berdeham setelah mengucapkan perasaan syukurnya di depan kalkun dan puree kentang dengan terburu-buru.

"Ah, ya. Oke. Uh... aku bersyukur atas ibuku yang cantik. Ya, Ayah juga, jangan khawatir. Berhenti memperlihatkanku wajah menyedihkan itu, Yah. Dan makan malam yang luar biasa. Dan musim gugur yang menakjubkan di NM. Dan yang terakhir, karena keluarga Park akan tiba besok. Benar-benar besok. Ya Tuhan." aku mengakhiri ucapan syukurku—hampir menangis—, bertepuk tangan singkat dan meraih garpu.

Aku begitu gembira—(apa gembira merupakan kata yang tepat?). Meski sebenarnya aku sedikit takut akan beberapa hal. Sedikit. Takut. Ya, sedikit. Jika Park Jimin lebih tampan dariku, misalnya. Atau mungkin jika ia lebih mahir kalkulus daripada aku. Mungkin dia seorang maniak dada wanita. Atau bisa jadi dia punya satu lemari penuh produk Supreme atau Bathing Ape. Dan jika dia benar-benar memilikinya, aku sangsi dia akan menyumbangkan beberapa potong koleksinya padaku. Tapi demi Tuhan, Kim Taehyung akan punya teman satu bangsa! Kami akan terkenal sebagai duo paling berpengaruh di sekolah. Oke, setidaknya berpengaruh sebagai bahan lelucon. Tapi itu baik, kan? Akan ada yang membelaku untuk tiap lelucon mengenai konsumsi anjing yang telah melekat pada kaum berkelopak mata monolid. Rick Hewitt sialan. Sudah kubilang aku bukan orang Tiongkok. Dia harusnya tidak lulus sekolah dasar jika pengetahuannya mengenai negara seminim itu

Pikiranku telah diisi imajinasi-imajinasi liar yang menyenangkan mengenai hidupku setelah keluarga si Park Jimin itu menempati rumah di samping rumahku, yang artinya kami hanya akan berjarak tujuh belas kaki dibatasi rumput setinggi lutut. Kuharap ibunya secantik dan sebaik dan sesempurna dan sehebat dan sesegalanya ibuku. Dan kuharap Park Jimin setampan dan semenarik dan secerdas dan seluarbiasa dan se-wow aku.

Malam itu, setelah menyantap makan malam yang luar biasa, aku tidur dengan bahagia di bawah selapis seprai tipis, membayangkan kata-kata yang harus kuucapkan kepada Jimin untuk pertama kalinya dan membuat kami akrab dalam setengah jam pertama.

* * *

Keesokannya, ketika aku sedang mempelajari bab ketiga dari buku panduan untuk menyelesaikan rubik di dalam kamarku yang lebih layak disebut gudang, aku mendengar derungan halus dari luar jendela. Sebuah minivan hitam metalik berhenti dengan mulus di samping rumah, dan dua orang yang aku yakini sepasang suami istri merangkap orangtua Park Jimin turun—merangkul udara panas dan keheningan kompleks. Keduanya berwajah tenang. Mereka berbicara dengan pengemudi mobil boks pengantar barang yang mengekor di belakang mereka, sementara aku setengah mati ingin melompat dari jendela lantai dua dan memastikan Park Jimin mengalami tiga puluh detik paling hebat dalam hidupnya karena mengetahui bahwa dia akan tinggal di samping seseorang sekeren aku saat dia baru tiba di Albuquerque.

Aku menempelkan pipiku di kaca jendela, memperhatikan seperti seorang penguntit. Rasanya ingin menjerit, tapi menjerit tidak lazim dilakukan seorang remaja pria.

Jadi aku hanya memperhatikan.

Dan memperhatikan.

Terus memperhatikan.

Dan tiba-tiba seseorang turun dari minivan.

Sial. Demi Tuhan. Perlukah ia menggunakan mantel seperti itu? Apakah dia pikir dia pindah ke Alaska? Ya, ini musim gugur, tapi sebaiknya kau melakukan riset mengenai cuaca sebelum kau pindah, Tuan. Dan apa-apaan soal kacamata hitam sebesar _frying pan_ yang bertengger sombong di hidungnya? Sialan, enyahkan benda itu, aku ingin melihat wajahmu. Dan cat rambutmu kembali menjadi warna hitam, aku tidak ingin membawa badut berambut pirang ke sekolah.

Oh sial, dia melepas mantelnya.

SIALAN.

DEMI KAUSKAKI SANTA.

DIA TELANJANG DADA.

* * *

 _to be continued_

* * *

.


End file.
